First Day of School
by Haru-Hoshi-Girl
Summary: It's the morning of the first day of school for the Mario cousins Marcia (daughter of Mario and Peach) and Louie (son of Luigi and Daisy)! After the long Summer break, the two are eager to see each other again and start a new year of school! (Note: this takes place before school, not during.)


"Good-bye, Daddy! Good-bye, Mommy!" the practically glowing pre-teen girl called out to her parents from the sidewalk. The fair princess/former damsel-in-distress and her bold, portly plumber husband smiled warmly in the doorway to the castle. Today was officially the first day of middle school for the daughter of Mario (the plumber) and Princess Peach's (the princess) Marcia Mario. Being a spunky little child ever since her birth, she was positively ecstatic to be going to a new school, and her royal parents couldn't have been happier for her.

With her long wavy golden hair streaming out from behind her in the light wind, she blew a quick kiss to both the princess and the plumber and sped off on her exciting journey to school. "Ah, I'm-a so pleased that our-a little girl is-a happy" Mario sighed. "I am as well, my dear husband" Peach spoke softly, and she cast a small smile towards his direction. With both people grinning at each other, the prince and princess turned around and entered the castle together, and shut the tall red doors behind them.

(*)

Huffing and puffing but still revved up with energy, Marcia skidded to a halt in front of Mushroom Intermediate School. With wide glittering blue eyes, she gazed at the large red-brick two-story building in front of her as she stood on the grassy campus. "W-w-wow…." she whispered. She'd never seen nor been to a place like this before.

"Heya, saucer-eyes! How's it going?" Marcia awoke from her daze with a start. She'd recognize that cheerful voice anywhere….

"Louie! How are you?" she yelped, and she raced over to the ginger-haired boy and jumped into his arms. (Or, practically jumped _on top_ of him!) "Jeez, Marcia. You don't have to wrestle me to the ground!" he spoke, gently freeing himself from the girl's stubborn grip, but he had a joking tone woven into his voice.

"Sorry," Marcia spoke, brushing her hands along her light pink dress. "So, how was Summer Break?"

"Pretty great, thanks. We went to visit Cousin Lily and Aunt Lilac for a couple weeks, and I saw Max around." "I thought you hated Max" Marcia pointed out.

Max Wario was the eldest son of Waluigi and Princess Rosalina. Since Luigi, Louie's father, had been rivals with Max's father since Day 1, Louie and Max had gotten off to a very quiet start, often not talking to each other at all. Everyone still thought that they would become more rough with each other as time progressed and they got older, but the two actually were slowly starting to become friends. Maybe this was because Princess Daisy, Louie's mother, was great friends with Princess Rosalina. However, Mario and Marcia were still suspicious of them.

"Yeah, but he's a pretty cool guy," he replied casually. "Anyway, how was your vacation, Marcia?"

As soon as he asked that question, Louie knew he should have kept his mouth shut. There was a brief pause as his cousin thought over what she would say, and then she drew in a huge gulp of air and started to speak. Louie face-palmed himself.

"Well, it was super super super super super…," (breath) "….super super super super **awesome!**," (breath) "We visited Grandma Shroom and Grandpa Toadsworth, we went to the amusement park, we ate ice cream, we swam, we read stories, we….," (breath breath) "…we went to Grandma Shroom's and Grandpa Toadsworth's house, we ate ice cream, we….."

"Okay, okay, stop it! Stop it! I get it!" he yelled, clamping a hand over Marcia's exploding mouth. When he removed it, a malicious smile had begun to creep over her face. "You were always easy to annoy" she smirked, and then the two kids doubled over in laughter.

Suddenly, the tinny bell rang, signaling the start of classes. "Come on, buddy," Marcia spoke softly, and looked into his emerald green eyes. The two nodded their smiling heads in unison, and ran towards the school, screaming at the top of their lungs:

"**Let's-a-go!**"


End file.
